nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Nintendo Switch games
This is a list of currently announced Nintendo Switch games Retail 2017 * ''1-2-Switch'' (Nintendo) - March 3 * ''Just Dance 2017'' (Ubisoft) - March 3 * ''Super Bomberman R'' (Konami) - March 3 * ''Skylanders: Imaginators'' (Activision) - March 3 * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (Nintendo) - March 3 * ''The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+'' (Nicalis) - March 17 * Has-Been Heroes (GameTrust) - March 28 * ''Lego City: Undercover'' (Warner Bros.) - April 4th (US / JP) / April 7th (Europe) * ''Minna de Wai Wai! Spelunker'' (Square Enix) - April 20 (Japan only) * ''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' (SEGA) - March 3 (JP) / April 25 (US) / April 28 (Europe) * ''Constructor HD'' (System 3) - April * ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' (Nintendo) - April 28 * ''Disgaea 5 Complete'' (NIS America) - May 23 * Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers ''(Capcom) - May 26 * [[Cars 3: Driven to Win|''Cars 3: Driven to Win]] (Warner Bros.) - June 13 * ''ARMS'' (Nintendo) - June 16 * Cave Story+ (Nicalis) - June 20 * ''Minecraft: Story Mode'' (Telltale Games) - June * ''Rayman Legends: Definitive Edition'' (Ubisoft) - Q2 * ''RIME'' (Grey Box Six Foot) - Summer * ''Splatoon 2'' (Nintendo) - July 21 * Fate/Extella: The Umbral Star (XSEED) - July 25 * ''Sonic Mania'' (SEGA) - August 15 * Axiom Verge (Badland Games) - August * Troll and I (Maximum Games) - August 15 * Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle - August 29 * Touhou Kobuto V (NIS America) - September 5 * ''NBA 2K18'' (Take-Two Interactive) - September 19 * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame ''(Warner Bros.) - September 22 * [[FIFA 18|''FIFA 18]] (Electronic Arts) - September 29 * ''Just Dance 2018'' (Ubisoft) - October 24 * Super Mario Odyssey (Nintendo) - October 27 * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 (Warner Bros.) - November 14 * ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (Bandai Namco) - September 7 (Japan) * ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' (Bethesda) - Fall * ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' (Nintendo) - Fall * ''One Piece: Unlimited World Red Deluxe'' (Bandai Namco) - August 24 (Japan), Fall (NA/EU) * ''Sonic Forces'' (SEGA) - Holiday * ''Dragon Quest Heroes I + II'' (Square Enix) - March 3 for Japan * ''Farming Simulator 2018'' (Giants Software) * ''Ginsei Shogi: Kyoutendo Toufuu Raijin'' - April 27 (Japan) * ''Nights of Azure 2'' (Koei Tecmo) * Nobunaga's Ambition: Sphere of Influence ''(Koei Tecmo) - March 3 * [[Nobunaga's Ambition: Taishi|''Nobunaga's Ambition: Taishi]]'' (Koei Tecmo) * [[Redout|''Redout]] (Nicalis) * Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII ''(Koei Tecmo) - March 30 * [[Seiken Densetsu Collection|''Seiken Densetsu Collection]] (Square Enix) June (Japan) * Dragon Quest X (Square Enix) - Fall (Japan) * ''Steep'' (Ubisoft) * Rocket League (Psyonix Games) - Holiday * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' (Nintendo) 2018 & TBA * Starlink: Battle for Atlas (Ubisoft) - Fall 2018 * Untitled Fire Emblem Switch (Nintendo) - 2018 * Metroid Prime 4 - 2018 * Core Pokemon RPG (Game Freak) - 2018 * Kirby (HAL Laboratory) - 2018 * Yoshi (Nintendo) - 2018 *Untitled BlazBlue game (Arc System Works / Aksys Games) * ''Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'' (505 Games) * Dragon Quest XI ''(Square Enix) * Untitled ''Derby Stallion game (ParityBit) * Senran Kagura Refure ''(Marvelous) * Untitled ''No More Heroes game * Project Octopath Traveler (Square Enix) * Untitled Shin Megami Tensei game (Atlus) * Untitled Story of Seasons game (Marvelous) * Untitled Taiko Drum Master game (Bandai Namco) * Untitled Tales game (Bandai Namco) Digital 2017 * ''Arcade Archives'' (Hamster) - March 3 (March 9 for US) ** ACA NEOGEO Alpha Mission II - April 6 ** ACA NEOGEO Blazing Star - May 2 ** ACA NEOGEO Fatal Fury - April 20 ** ACA NEOGEO Garou: Mark of the Wolves - May 11 ** ACA NEOGEO Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors - May 18 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '94 - March 16 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '98 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO The King of Fighters '99 - May 25 ** ACA NEOGEO Last Resort ** ACA NEOGEO NAM-1975 - March 9 ** ACA NEOGEO Neo Turf Masters - March 23 ** ACA NEOGEO Over Top - April 27 ** ACA NEOGEO Samurai Showdown IV - April 13 ** ACA NEOGEO Sengoku ** ACA NEOGEO Shock Troopers - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO Shock Troopers: 2nd Squad ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug - March 30 ** ACA NEOGEO Metal Slug 3 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO Waku Waku 7 - March 3 ** ACA NEOGEO World Heroes Perfect - March 3 * ''Fast RMX'' (Shin'en Multimedia) - March 3 * ''I am Setsuna'' (Square Enix) - March 3 * New Frontier Days: Founding Pioneers (Arc System Works) - March 3 (March 23 for NA) * ''Othello'' (Arc System Works) - March 3 (March 23 for NA) * ''Shovel Knight: Treasure Trove'' (Yacht Club Games) - March 3 * ''Shovel Knight: Specter of Torment'' (Yacht Club Games) - March 3 * [[Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!|''Snipperclips - Cut it out, together!]] (Nintendo) - March 3 * [[Vroom in the Night Sky|''Vroom in the Night Sky]] (Poisoft) - March 3 (April 5 for NA) * ''Blaster Master Zero'' (Inti Creates) - March 9 * ''Voez'' (Flyhigh Works) - March 3 (March 9 for NA) * ''Human Resource Machine'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * ''Little Inferno'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * ''World of Goo'' (Tomorrow Corporation) - March 16 * Snake Pass ''(Sumo Digital) - March 28 * [[Graceful Explosion Machine|''Graceful Explosion Machine]] (Vertex Pop) - April 6 * ''Jackbox Party Pack 3'' (Jackbox Games) - April 13 * ''Mr. Shifty'' (TinyBuild) - April 13 * Wonder Boy: The Dragon's Trap (DotEmu) - April 18 * ''Kamiko'' (Flyhigh Works) - April 27 (NA/EU), April 13 (Japan) * TumbleSeed (aeiowu) - May 2 * ''NBA Playground'''' (Saber Interactive) - May 9 * [[Dark Witch Music Episode: Rudymical|''Dark Witch Music Episode: Rudymical]] (CIRCLE Entertainment) - May 11 * ''Thumper'' (Drool) - May 18 * ''Minecraft: Nintendo Switch Edition'' (Microsoft) - May 11 (US) / May 12 (JP / Europe) * ''Shakedown Hawaii'' (VBlank Entertainment) * ''Astro Duel Deluxe'' (Panic Button) - May 30 * Mighty Gunvolt Burst (Inti Creates) - June 15 * ''De Mambo'' - June 29 * ''Hollow Knight'' (Team Cherry) - Fall * Cube Life: Island Survival HD (Cypronia) - Q2 * ''Dandara'' (Raw Fury Games) - Summer * Infinite Minigolf (Zen Studios) - Q2 * Namco Museum (Bandai Namco) - Summer * ''Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas'' (FDG Entertainment) - Summer * ''Payday 2'' (Starbreeze Studios) - Summer * Stardew Valley (Chucklefish Games) - Summer * ''SteamWorld Dig 2'' (Image & Form) -Dr Summer * Sine Mora EX (THQ Nordic) - Summer * ''Battle Sports Mekuru'' (Over Fence) - May 18 (JP), Summer (West) * Battle Chasers: Nightwars (THQ Nordic) - Late Summer * Azure Striker Gunvolt: Striker Pack (Inti Creates) - August 31 * ''Ultimate Chicken Horse'' (Clever Endeavor Games) - Q3 * Monopoly for the Nintendo Switch (Ubisoft) - Fall * ''Runner 3'' (Choice Provisions) - Fall * ''Yoku’s Island Express'' (Villa Gorilla) - Winter 2017/2018 * ''1001 Spikes'' (Nicalis) * ''2 Fast 4 Gnomz'' (Qubic Games) * AeternoBlade II * Away: Journey to the Unexpected (Aurelien Regard) * ''Audio Hero'' (Qubic Games) * BackSlash (Skeleton Crew Studio) * ''Battle Chef Brigade'' (Trinket Studios) * ''Battle Princess Madelyn'' (Causal Bit Games) * Cat Quest (The Gentlebros) * Celeste (Matt Makes Games) * Dark Witch’s Story: Combat and Brave Dungeon * Death Squared (SMG Studio) * ''Duck Game'''' (Adult Swim Games)'' * Dungeon of Zaar * ''Dusty Raging Fist'' (PD Design) * ''Enter The Gungeon'' (Devolver Digital) * Flat Heroes (Deck13) * ''Flipping Death'' (Zoink Games) * ''GoNNER'' (Raw Fury Games) * Harvest Moon: Light of Hope (Natsume) * Hover: Revolt of Gamers (Fusty Game) * ''Huntdown'' (Coffee Stain Studios) * Hydra Castle Labyrinth (Nicalis) * ''Ittle Dew 2'' (Ludosity) * ''Kingdom: Two Crowns'' (Raw Fury Games) * ''Lego Worlds'' (Warner Bros.) * L.F.O. - Lost Future Omega- (Kusamochi Factory’s Workshop) * LUNAXXX (Pygmy Studio) * Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom (FDG Entertainment) * ''Mutant Mudds'' (Atooi) * ''NeuroVoider'' (Flying Oak Games) * ''Nine Parchments'' (Frozenbyte) * Old Time Hockey (V7 Entertainment) * Owlboy * ''Overcooked: Special Edition'' (Team17) * ''Pankapu'' (Too Kind Studio) * ''Perception'' (The Deep End Games) * Piczle Lines DX (Rainy Frog) * Plantera DX (Rainy Frog) * ''Pocket Rumble'' (Chucklefish Games) * ''Portal Knights'' (505 Games) * Re:Legend (Square Enix) * Rive (Two Tribes) * Riverside ''(Zockrates Laboratories) * [[Rogue Trooper: Redux|''Rogue Trooper: Redux]] (Rebellion) * Shantae: Half Genie Hero (WayForward) * ''Soldam 2'' (City Connection) * ''Space Dave'' (Choice Provisions) * ''Splasher'' (The Side Kicks) * ''State of Mind'' (Daedalic Entertainment) * sU and the Quest for Meaning * Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn (Saber Interactive) * Syberia 3 (Anuman Interactive) * ''Terraria'' (505 Games) * ''The Escapists 2'' (Team17) * ''The Fall Part 2: Unbound'' (Over The Moon Games) * ''The Next Penelope'''' (Aurelien Regard) * ''The Unlikely Legend of Rusty Pup (Gory Detail) * ''Tiny Metal'' (Team17) * ''ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove'' (Adult Swim Games) * ''Touhou Genso Wanderer'' (AQUA STYLE) * ''Towerfall: Ascension'''' (Matt Makes Games) * [[Treasurenauts|''Treasurenauts]] (Atooi) * ''Unbox: Newbie's Adventure'' (Prospect Games) * ''Unholy Heights'' * Use Your Words (Smiling Buddha Games) * ''WarGroove'' (Chucklefish Games) * YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (Ackk Studios) * ''Yooka-Laylee'' (Team17) * Zombie Vikings '' (Zoink Games) 2018 & Beyond * [[Blasphemous|''Blasphemous]] (The Game Kitchen) * The Sacred Hero (SiMPLiSTiC) Category:Lists of games Category:Nintendo Switch games